1,2 & 3
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Shirley neves changes as a new school year starts, but as a green haired girl Cc kissed her in the vacation . And as Euphemia has set her eyes on her, Shirley does not know who to choice . And tries to survive highschool, that will be different than other years !


**Since I'm not so good at picking Yuri couples, this is a little random ... Well I think :( Sorry if you don't like the couple ... Its a EuphemiaxShirleyxCc Fic ! Maybe they are little OOC, because it's the first time I write them actually . Oh and a little KallenxGino, MillyxRivalz & LelouchxSuzaku ( Love this couple :D ) Please enjoy ! **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

Shirley knew that every year, as 9 July came that before you knew it . The new school year started again, and every year everything changed . Friends, rivals, couples, no matter how you look at it . Shirley stayed the same every year .

She makes sure to make her parents happy, with getting the highest scores in class . Does her best at the swim club, and keeps her eyes on her goal . To work at the ' Knight Corps ', it will make her parents proud ! And she will be proud too !

" Shirley sleepy head get up ! " Shouted Milly her best friend, as she shook Shirley back and forth ." Nooo ~ "

" come on girl you are 17 now, you are not sleeping this away ! "

" But it's my birthday .."

Milly sighed annoying at her childhood friend, and walked out of the room ."

Shirley knew Milly too well, but it was always too late to stop it ." It's cold ! " Screamed Shirley as Milly dumped, the cold water on her ." Get up then ! "Milly grinned and ran out of the room, as Shilrey ran after her ." Milly ! " Shirley ran into the kitchen, and suddenly her parents surprised her ." Happy Birthday ."

Shirley looked first shocked, but smiled at them ." Thank you mom, thank you dad . Milly you not ."

" Aw ~ " Milly wailed at Shirley's mother, who just smiled .

The rest of the day Shirley and Milly, walked to the stores to see new collection of dresses ." Shirley you must try this !"

" Can you hold these for me ? " Shirley asked as she gives her bag, to Milly as she took the dress . But before Milly could take a hold, on the bag of her . A man took it quickly, and ran of the store ." Come back you ! " Shirley screamed and ran after him, as Milly put the dress away . Shirley tried to follow the man, while Milly was too far behind .

Shirley was good at sport, so she catch up easily at him ." Give my bag back ! " She shouted again so that maybe someone, will hold the man back . But he dodged the people he past .

When he turned the corner, Shirley heard screaming . Afraid he has atacked someone, she ran even faster . As she gets there, she looked shocked at the girl . Who holds the man's arm behind his back, while the other hands has Shirley's bag .

" I asked you, will you do it again ? " Asked the green-haired girl as she pressed the arm, the man shouted in pain and fear ." No no I will not do it anymore ! "

" My bag .." Shirley went to them, and looked at the green-haired girl . Who looked back at her ." Is this you back ? " Shirley nodded yes, as suddenly the man shouted louder . As the girl pushed him on the ground, and sits on his bend arm . " And you even dare to steal from a defenselesss girl, you have some nerve bastard ." I'm sorry ! "

Moments later, the police came and took the man away ." Thank you ." Shirley thanked the girl who stopped the thief ." No thanks ."

" Can I ever thank you back ? "

" Well yes .."

" What do .." Suddenly the girl grabbed her, and pulled her very close ." Shirley come on we .." Milly's mouth dropped open, as she watched her bestfried . Getting kissed by a strange woman .

Shirley quickly pushed the other away, with red cheeks looked shocked at her . " W-why ! " Shirley was in panic, she wanted her first kiss with Lelouch ! Not with her !

" This is what I wanted ." Was all the green-haired girl said, as she turned around and walked off ." W-wait .."

But then she was gone ." Shirley are you alright ! " Milly looked worried at her friend ." Yeah ..."

" who was that .."

So Shirley lost her first kiss, not to Lelouch .

But a green-haired girl, she did not even know !

( 2 months later )

Shirley yawned as she went to school, along with Milly, Rivalz, Kallen and her lover Gino . And Gino's bestfriend Rolo ." Why am I born in the holiday .." Shirley wailed as she looked disappointed, as she sees the school again .

" This was your destiny ." Milly joked back ." Very funny Milly ..."

Suddenly she heard many people whispering, when they saw a very big group ." What's going on ? "

" Ah Euphy-chan must be back ~ " Before Rivalz could go to the group, someone punched on his head ." Oi Suzaku .. What was that for ! "

" It's still Euphemia-sama to you Rivalz ."

" Oh come on Suzaku, you are too strict . Allow your friend to dream ! " Wailed Rivalz to him ." Where's Lelouch ? " Shirley asked as she looked around, the black-haired teen was still not there . She was little disappointed ." I do not know, and I have work to do ." Suzaku turned his back to them, and walked to Euphemia .

" What the fuck is his problem .."

" Yeah he changed so much during the holidays .."

" Do you know what happend Rivalz ? You were with him ."

" I don't know but Lelouch is also acting strange, he hardly talks to Suzaku ."

" Would the two .." Shirley was worried since she did not want, her friends having a fight with each other . And she's bit worried about the person, she fell in love with ." What are you talking about ? " Said a familiar voice .

" Lelouch ! " She smiled at him, but looked surprised at the girl . Who stood beside him, she wore the same school uniform . And has her green hair, in two pigtails . " This is Cc a former classmate, I promised her to lead her around ..."

" And show me where the pizza hut is ."

" And that is something, you can do on your own ." Lelouch said to her, with a nasty face ." Hey Lelouch man we need to talk ..." Rivalz and Gino took him away for a moment ." Hey is that not .."

Shirley and Milly's mouth fell open, as they noticed that Cc was the girl . That kissed Shirley in the vacation ." Oh you again, Ohayo gozai-mass ."

Shirley looked angry and grabbed her quickly, before she could run away again ." Apologize now ! "

" Why .."

" Because you .. Well .. What you did to me, and I don't like it , and it was ..." Suddenly Cc held her face, and grinned a little ." And you enjoyed it every second of it ." Shirley's face turned red, and Cc walked then to Lelouch ." Sorry Romeo's but I take Lulu-chan, so I will not get lost later bye bye ! " She smiled as she looked scary, so they would not stop her .

" Don't call me Lulu-chan .." Said Lelouch before they took off, as Cc holds on him ." who's that ..."

" That's Cc ." Gino replied ." Answer me something I don't know baka ! " Said Kallen with red cheeks, and looked over to Milly and Shirley ." You seem to know her well .. And Shirley why are you blushing .."

" Oh no it's it already late, we'll be late for class ! " She shouted and ran away quickly, as everyone but Milly looked surprised . As Shirley ran fast away from them .

As she ran past the large group, she looked a bit to them . So that her red cheeks will disappear .

" Suzaku .."

" Yes Euphemia-sama ."

" Could you search for me, the information about that green-haired girl ? The one who was with Lelouch ."

" Yes ." Was Suzaku's short answer, as he turned around to do his work ." Oh and Suzaku .."

" Yes Euphemia-sama ."

" Talk to Lelouch I know you miss him .." But Suzaku did not answer, as he walked away .


End file.
